


CITY BOYS FALL OUT OF THE SKY

by rumours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumours/pseuds/rumours
Summary: "Hey," he says."Hey," he replies, as they plummet.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	CITY BOYS FALL OUT OF THE SKY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinathigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinathigh/gifts).



> warning: implied injury and graphic imagery.

"Why did you grab me?" Akaashi asks, not looking down, a little louder for the wind has picked up in his ears. Grip tightening. "I told you I would have survived the crash."

A laugh; clearer than the bursting clouds. "Then why did you push me out?"

Akaashi shrugs. When he looks up, he doesn't have to squint, for the sun is spinning further and further away, taking with it the ashes of the blazing aeroplane; the _in-out-in-out-in-out_ of children into oxygen masks. An unwanted gift by the fireplace, unwrapping. Unraveling.

"I was sure you would have survived it with the parachute, since you already had it on you. Now that we are both here-” strapped together, limbsfirst to the earth, undreaming for a reality fast approaching- "I am, admittedly, less sure."

"Hey, how did I get in this?" Bokuto gasps then, pulling away, glare indignant. "Akaaaashi, don't tell me you did the magic trick again!"

"Bokuto-san, please would you hold on tighter. Now. Right now," to mumblings of "sorry, sorry", and strong arms pulling him into a warm body. "What magic trick?"

"Seriously—the one you always do! You know, when I'm talking and doing something for you, but somehow I end up just doing the talking and you doing the doing. You know?"

Akaashi considers this. Not the greeting of the yawning earth, the farewell of the changing atmosphere, but the moment before—the drumroll as the magician saws the rabbit in half. But in the end he finds that thinking and not-thinking is one and the same.

"You fall for it every time though."

"Well," he laughs, falling quiet, "you did too, huh...Akaashi."

Things have always been a bit like this, he decides, struggling against the whipping winds to squint—beyond them a clear band of light separates the earth and sky, moving ever further out of reach.

"None of this is my doing," he replies, tongue cooling in his cheek. " _You_ pulled me out of that plane. I _told_ you to leave me there-"

"Hey Akaashi, is this why we didn't talk after high school?"

"...what?"

"I thought about it a lot, which I never do, so that was really scary. But I wanted to call. Then I looked at you with your smart university friends and your amazing-super-cool internship and your shiny-glittery-cool degree and then I looked at me, Akaashi, I was still in the college circuit, you know? Trying to prove something to anyone and myself. That was even scarier." A fist grips his shoulder. "I didn't want you to think I was scared. That I was still running to you after all those years. Was it like that for you, Akaashi?" He looks up. "On the plane?"

He stares. The sky falls another inch out of place.

"No."

"Geh-"

"-it was like that every day." He felt his weight in his hands begin to grow heavy, and Akaashi could sense the air warming more and more, falling further, quicker, the air sharpening in his throat. He swallows. "You were brilliant. Everywhere you went. Every street had your face. Every paper had your name. You lit up the billboard across my window and I always looked at it, at your name in my phone, I always looked-" _Only at. Up to. For._ "-but kept thinking it was never you. And I thought that if I called I would only confirm my fears."

The pressure forces them atoms apart. Akaashi can't see his face. "Wow, so we were both scared, Akaashi. Are we telephonic?"

"Telepathic."

"Telepathetic! You know Akaashi, I feel like it's better to just be scared together."

There is a viridian outline below them that he can make out now, undoubtedly a forest. If they can make it to the clearing, they should have a good chance of surviving the fall. At best they might break their legs.

"What do you think, Akaashi?" He feels his head nudged by another. At worst they will go into shock and it'll keep the pain at bay long enough to call for help. "Pretty good plan right?"

"I'd rather not be scared at all."

"Oh, you're right, Akaashi!" He exclaims, petulant. "But just in case we ever get scared again, we can do it together."

"Like now?"

"Akaashi, you're scared now?" Bokuto grins at him. The sun gleams in his clattering teeth. "If you're scared, I guess I'll hold you so you're not so scared anymore."

"You don't have to hold me so tightly, Bokuto-san."

"I want to, Akaashi, I have a secret to tell you."

"...you'd better hurry."

"Okay, the secret! Wait, I forgot. I'm sorry Akaashi, I guess I just don't want to let go again."

He is sure the moisture on his cheeks is from the atmosphere. That the water wicked away from his eyes is the beginnings of rain on this cloudless day. That he would have given anything for that saw-halved rabbit to run to him.

"Think it'll hurt?" He whispers, as Akaashi closes his eyes. Tightens his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> \- [insp](https://boykeats.tumblr.com/post/135230001667/rural-boys-watch-the-apocalypse-rough-draft-by)
> 
> \- thanks for reading!! comments/kudos appreciated, I read n try to get to every one and they encourage me to write more :"  
> 


End file.
